The Grasp of Time
by FreeOwls
Summary: Done. Their love was never expected to form, let alone last. All because of his whispered vow to a frightened child.


**Authors note: **Eeek. I have not written anything lately. And this is my FIRST Chrono Crusade story. I don't own the anime, or "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. But I do hope you enjoy my song fiction. Its changes P.O.V every time the lyrics are shown. Confusing? I hope not...

p.s. took out part of the song. sorry!

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again. **_

I know she can hear them too, she just doesn't let it get to her. Or, if she does, she doesn't let me see. She is sort of funny like that, Rosette. Always ready to wrap her arms around me and protect me, like I was her brother or something. Even now, in her dreams I know she is thinking of protecting me. Alas, its I who should be protecting her.

Its sort of weird the way it all happened. Joshua and her stumbling upon the tomb that I lay rest in. It was her sweet smile and laughter that awoken me if the truth is to be told. I will never tell her this, but, her laugh is like a beautiful song to me, and now matter how many times I try, I cannot put it in words. Its all too perfect. She is too perfect. My Mary of Magdalene.

Her sleep is sweet. I will let her sleep and not awaken her with my worries. Her gentle pig like snorts keep me awake as I watch her life clock tick off her life slowly. Click...click...click... The metal feels cold under my fingertips, I cannot help but touch the item. My gift to her, that is actually a curse. "_Alright. I shall make a contract with you, Rosette Christopher..."_ Its me who is taking away her life! Not the demons we fight, not Aion and not Joshua!

But even now, I cannot stop the grasp of time on her life. Already I have taken away from her the chance to see thirty...forty... the chance to see a family grow. I've limited the sunrises she will see, and dread that each sunset will be her last. And not only will they be her last, but my own as well. For I have no intention of living longer then her. Oh my beautiful Rosette, I've told you that haven't I? And I doubt you believe this demon's words, but they are real. Rosette.. I...

_**So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope. **_

It must have been late when I finally awoken to find Chrono limp on the bed next to me. His sweet little lips parted slightly as he breathed gently. I liked him best when he asleep, he looks so gentle and seems to have no worries for the world. I cannot help but want the best for him. Chrono is my best friend...my world...my everything.

My eyes squeezed shut as I tried to push back the nightmare that I had awaken from, I dreamed that everyone was frozen...everyone in the world except me and I could do nothing about it! My left hand brushed a lock of violet hair out of his face gently before falling back onto the thick white pillow. Left hand met right as I lifted my hands to pray to God that watched above me.

"Our Father...I beg of you to protect Chrono, Az, Joshua, Father, Sisters and the world...and if you could, protect me too. I vow to keep on fighting with them to fight Aion and his demons, and spread your word. I promise...but Lord, is it wrong for me? Is it wrong for me to...well...Chrono..." Tears stung under my shut eyelids. "Please... I pray for him and me. He is my one. He is my only. Only he can help me find Joshua. Only he can make me keep fighting against time. He is my only hope.. please Father.. thank you...amen..."

_**Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far **_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. **_

My dreams. Your dreams. Are one and the same. To stop Aion and the demons, and to save Joshua. I hope I can help you Rosette. Your amazing though, even with such a heavy weight on your shoulder, you keep on fighting to win. Even now as you gobble down your breakfast with such a speed I am sure you will choke.

When your face turned blue like that, I couldn't move, but Mary saved you. Bless that sweet blonde. Gasping for air I hugged you gently, I'm always so scared that I will lose you. Every moment I smile because I know that if it was my last moment, I spent it with you.

"...Rosette..." My voice is soft, it surprises even me. But it does make you look up from your fried egg and tilt your head to the side. "..Tell me what we are planning to do. Tell me that my choice was the right one. To make a contract with a human. Please..."

"_Alright. I shall make a contract with you, Rosette Christopher..."_

_**I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. **_

Oh Chrono. How can you look at me with those sad pretty eyes. Sparkling with the tears you will never shed, for you fear that shows a weakness. I've given you everything, and taken as much as I can from you. But the choice we both made was correct. I know it was. "Chrono...I've given you everything. My life. My world. And I would never take it back, in fact I'm giving more to you. Its all jake...don't worry about it..."

The smooth motion in which we both rose and sped away from the table. Away from the Sister's and their daring eyes. The softness of the firm mattress against my back, the feel of your lips against my own. Our bodies pulling together to create a beautiful symphony of love and passion. A moment I would never forget. Time seemed to stand still for us, letting us have our one moment of passion before returning to tick on towards my final moment.

But it was worth it. I will never forget the blush that settled so cute on your tan cheeks. The bead of sweat that trickled down my temple as our symphony reached its dramatic climax, at the top of my lungs, I'm giving back to you. Chrono...I...

_**So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope. **_

The sunset is beautiful. I hope you can still see through those blue eyes, the sparkle they once held is fading fast. I hope the colors still catch your interest. I'm sorry Rosette...I'm sorry for all I've taken from you, and all that I could have given back but didn't. I've tried. Oh how I've tried. I've faced off against the demons which I once called my brothers.

Your hand is warm in mine as we sit together. Your still beautiful, even as the clock begins to slow down and the hands began to stick and stutter. My neck aches, my bones burn and the cuts sting. But I will not waste your final moments just to heal myself, just so I can keep on in this world. Never. You ARE my world Rosette...I will not let you leave me behind.

Your head falls heavy on my shoulder, and your eyes shut slightly as I smiled weakly. My heart, I could feel it begin to slow as your clock's time neared the end. "My dear Rosette Christopher..." And its taken me this long to realize that I should have thank God for making me different then Aion. For making me leave Aion and the others, for I met you Rosette...and I pray to God above that we will be together forever in eternity. For your my only hope. Your my world. My life. My everything.

_**I know now you're my only hope. **_

"_...I love you..."_


End file.
